tomeofthethayarrefandomcom-20200215-history
Westborough
A large, spread out metropolis and on of the most influential cities on Urkath, Westborough is the first stop for travelers straight out the tube. It is due East 40 clicks and is easily visible when departing the glass tube's exit chamber. Most of the fast-talking bodyguards-for-hire will lead travelers there to begin, though whether through the advice of a hired companion or not, it is a wise first stop for information and supplies for navigating the region. A constant influx of transient settlers makes it hard to produce an accurate number for Westborough's population. It's largely agreed the headcount of more permanent citizens stands at "a lot" or "many." Danger in the city is prevalent if one walks down the wrong series of allies. Order and security is kept tight to protect goods-carrying customers and merchants under the many watchful eyes of ever-rotating leaders in the community, often referred to as "lords" or "ladies" despite some of the more unsavory characters who may obtain the position. In any case, Westborough is known for being a colorful, active place where a number of inventions and movements start before spreading to the farther reaches of Skaldjr, as the city's reputed monicker reflects, "A City of Change with Guns." Westborough History & Political Structure The Age of Better Reasons and the Nomad Settlers Westborough was founded by a small group lost to legend as a response to The Age of Better Reasons. The original settlers members of one of the many nomadic tribes who became dissatisfied with a lifestyle in motion. In a past time, actions carried out by then then more powerful and influential King's militia based on Svol Nirin led to The Age of Better Reasons, where cities were forced into order and modern society was founded. It was an overall positive beneficial move for the regions, who were made to stop poking each other with their sharp sticks and study crop rotation. Some former tribesman however didn't take to the change. Being as unorganized as they were (what the military from Svol Nirin was attempting to correct) the resistance was by all accounts half-assed and quickly subdued. The King's forces moved forward, and before long Svol Nirin's surface was under a grid of mandatory protection, with the ineffectual bands of rovers finding no city to call home. Those who remained opposed but were not stupid enough to throw themselves against a phalanx chose the option of fleeing to more distant planets. Founding of Westborough Not everyone nomadic was barbaric. Many simply preferred less complexity in their lifestyle and did not want to be under the rule of another. For generations the nomad life took the from on harsh environment to another, but the resilience of these people tested nature, and they found the could make homes out of places though uninhabitable until they were forced to habit them. This mass exodus is what led to many of the original and still prospering settlements upon the waterworld of Jundarr and the now silent civilization of Katund the Foresaken. Inevitably when a group decided to settle down, in time, it would become necessary for someone to take the reigns. Or, at least, some would claim it to be necessary. These more permanent settlements would then find themselves with laws and curfews. Despite the relative peace of these budding communities, those who hadn't forgotten the reason their ancestors began wandering in the first place--to escape rule--would defect and be made to walk the road once more. Upon reaching the far off planet of Urkath, relatively unpopulated at the time, even those hardened by their nomadic ways had to admit their feet hurt. Not venturing more than a stone's throw from the portal glass tube that had brought them there, the remaining people killed all the living things around it and declared this was "as far West as they would go." Mumble-mouth that for a few generations and the closest thing to a word had become "Westborough." A Single Rule, the Westborough Principle The founding of the city was simple and holds as a steady principal even today--no one may make a rule over another. This doesn't mean that occasionally some may not try, but the essential result is that there is no law that the people are held to. At times this causes some ruckus, yet the city levels out in time by abiding by this constant. This isn't to say someone in the city can do as they please, or there is no repercussion. The structure that binds the city together comes from a togetherness formed from a long time spent in the same place. For instance, if you go ahead and stab a farmer, someone will most likely come back and stab you, because "hey, he was a good farmer and now our bumper crop of radishes is going to be smaller because you put on your asshat and decided to be a jerk." Likewise, if someone stabs a known kidnapper in the slave trade, the folks of the town may give them a sheep in reward for having performed an assistance to the well being of the city. Continued and Current, Westborough's Way Clans have risen to power and fallen. This is not usually due to violence. It comes from the fact most citizens of the city are not interested in being told what to do and who to do it for. The layman will support an architect looking to find the means to create taller buildings, and will go so far as to work for them in hopes of perhaps laying claim to a tall building of his own, but will quickly disband once a proclamation that "those who live in tall buildings are entitled to two man's share of hibiscus chew root" because of the negative it would have on the chew root market, which the layman most likely has a hand in somehow. The checks & balances of this society are carried on the back of its people who have grown resolute, understanding their role and enjoying a comfortable lifestyle so long as members of the community do their part. The city shows little remorse for those seen to be a sagging wart upon the greater whole and will not hesitate to put them at the end of a barrel and insist they walk until out of its sights. While Urkath has reputation of lawless banditry with prime cities such as Altanis garnering much fame throughout the region and reaching to other planets, there is also a strong presence of lawless order with Westborough's continued prevalence and collective strength in the region being enough to ward off attempts on sacking the city, making Westborough stand out among cities of Skaldjr as a place where greed has been all but eschewed from the human spirit in favor of working just enough to get things done, enjoying time spent shooting from the front porch over shiny riches. Worship in Westborough This city was one of creation, destruction, and constant change, owing its over-homage to Bralg who represents these qualities in addition to great strength. A number of the Thief Gods have also found pools of worship here with rotating influence as certain clans and creeds garther strength, though most all tend to build themself up to a fall. It is the continuance and resilience of Bralg's aptitude for challenges and overcoming odds that lives with the spirit of the city and its people. Westborough has a small renown league of highly capable sentinels who have taken the job of watching the city in terms of both security and growth who pay homage to S'Har for his sharp world eyes. The equally formidable and well-equipped Westborough Guard pay their dues to Hurd and hope to attain his tireless spirit when it comes to protection. Armed with cobalt-action smoothbore blunderbusses, the swords and shields of would be ravagers are shattered with a single shot, and it did not take more than a few raid attempts since the Westborough Guard's creation for the bandits and highwaymen of the area to get the picture, making the city itself very safe. The prevailing principal that no man is above another guarantees equal standing within the cities boundaries, though not necessarily safety--while none have a precedence to take rule over another man that may not stop him from gagging up with others to tussle with a gent to take his things.